


Ultimatum

by uebermensch



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: 1x01, 1x04, 1x05, 1x09, 1x10, AMWF, Best Friends, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s01e04 Nugget of Wisdom, Episode: s01e05 Even Hell Has Two Bars, Episode: s01e09 Follow Through, Episode: s01e10 Imperfect Harmony, F/M, HEURT, Heliza, Henry-Eliza Unresolved Romantic Tension, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Romantic Friendship, S01E01, S01E04, S01E05, S01E09, S01E10, SelfieFic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uebermensch/pseuds/uebermensch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4794215">"Interception"</a>. Henry and Eliza's unresolved romantic tension (HEURT) has led them to a turning point. Eliza has had enough of the longing, and she barges into Henry's office,  demanding satisfaction and resolution. Little does she know he arrived at the same conclusion over the weekend. Eliza is no longer with Freddy, and Henry has been solo for months after ending his relationship with Julia. COMPLETE (4 chapters).</p><p>I wrote this to mark the 1-year anniversary of SelfieABC's broadcast debut on 30 Sep 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> One year ago on 2014 September 30, "Selfie" made its broadcast debut on the American ABC television network; the network released the full pilot episode to the Internet on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SelfieABC/status/502106662673453056) a month earlier.
> 
> I present "Ultimatum" to mark the important anniversary of the sit-com's debut, groundbreaking for the color-blind casting of the wonderfully talented group of actors, and for the delectable temptation of an [AMWF pairing on broadcast television](http://www.salon.com/2014/11/10/why_selfies_cancellation_is_a_massive_shame_this_was_the_most_promising_interracial_couple_on_tv/).
> 
> This story contains references to 1x01, 1x04, 1x05, 1x09, 1x10. One line in this story is from a quote by 'coffeepeople.' I've created a new acronym, HEURT, for Heliza; i.e., "I gotta work that HEURT out."

_Ultimatum:_ a noun, from Latin meaning "last possible" or "final". Synonyms include final notice, final terms, final word, last chance. 

Looking at the definitions on her smartphone, Eliza Dooley sat at her desk, contemplating a momentary crisis combined with a 'feel-induced' wave of reason. 

Her desk and partition dividers used to be covered with brightly colored Post-it notes containing reminders to shopping, shoes, clothes, 'malls and more!' It was a way of telling herself all the good things surrounding the finer aspects of consumerific therapy.

But over time, something happened. Something innocent yet sneaky had changed the appearance of her work environment. The Post-its were replaced by photographic prints surrounding her on both sides. Prints included selfies she'd taken over the past year. Frequent stops at CVS and Walgreen's meant producing the best possible square-format prints at the best possible prices.

She glanced from one selfie to the next: it was like a highlight reel of some of the best moments over this past year. Some of the best moments of her life, many including her best friend. 

Like the selfies with Henry Higgs at the Saperstein ranch in Santa Barbara. One taken upon arrival, when she was firmly convinced she was nobody's plus-one; the second selfie taken a few nights later. After he pissed her off (again), she looked for signal bars, and he galloped to her on that majestic horse bathed in moonlight, to tell her he valued her on the same level as his job, that she was a 'tie'. She hadn't believed it for a second. Truth: no one would ever believe it was a 'tie'. She was sure Henry didn't believe it either, even if he was a 'liar liar pants on fire'. She secretly loved the selfie celebrating that magical moment. The picture remained in her Camera Roll, even though she deleted the picture from Instagram at Freddy's minor urging.

There were other pictures she made of herself and Henry, and some only of Henry. Early pictures had him in that silent stunned look, like last year when she gave him birthday tickets to Blues Traveler. Recent pictures had him looking back at her with an amused glint in his eyes. What a year it'd been: from disapproving glare to affectionate gaze. She could tell by looking over the progression he'd turned up the heat in his 'smize' whenever she pointed her phone at him. 

One year of getting to know him, pushing his buttons, pushing him beyond his comfort zone. One year on, rediscovering herself, being pushed by Henry in different ways, and learning and accepting she had never been "butt". If things hadn't changed, who knows where she'd be? Bouncing from club to club, from one fling to another, her nose permanently fixed to the tiny glowing screen. Without Henry, Charmonique, Bryn and others, she'd be friendless. She shuddered at the cold shard of loneliness, a physical memory of ice shooting up from her belly.

She sat back and looked across the bullpen. She caught sight of Henry in conversation with a small group of people. Henry turned his head, and saw her watching him. His secret smile shot out across the space, reaching her in places she once thought were long buried. Her mind immediately went to the memory of last week's conversation between him and Miller. They had no idea she'd been present for their exchange. 

Remembering how passionately he defended her, Eliza swam into the rush of the feels, but instead of tamping them down or shuffling them aside for future inspection, she wanted to hold onto them, and embrace them like warm memories, like they deserved a special place in her mind and in her heart. 

To **feel** them, through and through.  

That Henry was and would always be the cause of her feels.   

But that was it, wasn't it. 

He **would** be the one at the center of her feels. No one else.

This new sitch was different to all the ones before.  

 **He** was different to all the others before. 

Looking back to "The Rejection", she realized how rushing back into Freddy's arms might've given Henry the impression that Henry had been right all along about how her feelings for him weren't real. She understood he was afraid he wouldn't be enough for her, when she feared she couldn't measure up to his exacting standards. He might've thought she was still 'looking around' for candidates, but he didn't and couldn't possibly know she stopped looking the moment she broke up with Freddy. Because at that point, her eyes were only for Henry. She craved the interaction of how she and Henry functioned at work as colleagues, and she longed for the time they spent as friends. What beautiful magic might come, if they both took that next step together. A piece of her and something from him to make happy sparkly treasure.

It didn't matter in the end. They were both eventually proved wrong, as demonstrated weeks later by her final breakup with Freddy. She hadn't been surprised, and tellingly, she'd been relieved. Big probs though? Her feelings for Henry had slowly ballooned, and after what happened this past weekend, they bore down on her like a tidal wave ...

Resisting the urge to smother her feels with Candy Crush, she remembered advice about taking a moment to slow down, breathe, remain calm, and be still. Even as she tried to avoid this 'thing' about Henry, his voice was the only one she would listen. She trusted him, even in his absence.

_Sunuvabetch ... I'm trying not to think about him, and I can't help myself and I'm totally thinking about him ..._

In her mind, she took the step forward, confident in knowing this was the right decision. Time there was a showdown, because she'd had enough.

 _I am nobody's plus-one, and I am V.I.P! That's never gonna change, but all I want right now? I wanna be with Henry, to be **his** plus-one, for him to be **my** plus-one, as quickly as possible ..._  

She stormed out of the bullpen, down the hall to his office. 


	2. Tipping Point

Neither had any real plans last Friday night. That wasn't a surprise for Henry, but somewhat unusual for Eliza. 

Henry had his DVR all lined-up on a series describing architecture's ability to influence art culture and urban planning in selected cities around the world. Eliza felt legit wiped out, like she had navigated through the evilest shopper hordes from hell. Two reasons: one, new work projects had eroded time she'd normally set aside for online shopping and Soul Cycle workouts; and two, the 'rinse-spin-repeat' clubbing cycle had worn her down. Guys with chiseled faces and sharp clothes didn't go much farther than sharp, chiseled, and hot; but none of them were Henry. What she needed to do was several tons of laundry, chase down a few hot outfits online, do a little paint-sketching, and squeeze some shut-eye in between ...

Charmonique immediately caught wind of their craptastic plans, and she asked if they could babysit Kevin for a few hours while she was out on a dinner date. Eliza and Henry had fond memories of their last babysitting session, and one glance at each other was all they needed to agree. 

Henry and Eliza came prepared: he brought over the latest K-pop cuts from Koreatown, and she produced 'picante limon' corn nuts. Kevin spun the tunes, while they held their arms aloft, circling around one another, whooping and laughing. While one danced, the other watched, mesmerized by the play of light, color, and joy on their faces. 

True to her word, Charmonique returned by 9pm. To her great amusement, Eliza and Henry were reluctant to leave. Sad Kevin provided the 'Eddie Murphy' treatment, finished off with chicken nuggets, to Henry's continuing disapproval ...

He pulled the car out into the street. From the front passenger seat, Eliza finished a tweet and `gram update. She put her phone down and glanced over at Henry.

"Whooooo! We're free of our obligation to Charmonique! Soooo, Henry, it's officially the weekend ..."

"Yes, it is ..."

"I always knew there was another side to you ..."

"And what side is that?"

"The fun side. That you can actually let go and have some fun ..."

"I do ... I can have fun on my own, you know ..."

"Please ... your kind of fun is totes boring. Fun with me is always the way to go. What would you do without me?"

"Apparently, I'm nothing without you ..." he said with a little smile.

"That's the spirit; you're learning. I'll have you trained in no time ..."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me ..." She shrugged, knowing she could push this button of his well and good.

They stopped at a red light. He turned his head, responding to her challenge. "I'll have you know previous girlfriends tried and failed to bend me to their will."

"Oh ho! One, am I your girlfriend now? And two, is that what you really want? Would you like me to bend you?"

He should've known better. Eliza was very good at these verbal games, and she laid that sweet trap nice and big for him to follow. He decided on daring, bordering on reckless. 

"One, would that be so wrong? Two, maybe I'd like that, because fortunately, I'm not broken ..."

That reduced her to stunned silence. Uncomfortable by this sudden boldness, she reached for her phone, pretending to be immersed by the latest gaffes on social media. 

He was no fool, and recognizing her old habit, he let it go. The light turned green, and he turned his attention back to the road.

Quiet descended over them, as they stewed in their thoughts about tonight and about each other. What felt like some fraction of an eternity passed when he turned the car onto Hyde Circle. She recognized the surroundings on her street when she blurted the next thought to pop in her head.

"We make a good team ... don't we?"

"The best, actually ..."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. We're both well educated, we're good at what we do. Saperstein knows we're good individually, that we're great together on collaborative projects. And besides, we complement each other ..."

"My pieces fit with your pieces," she said. "Wait. Did I just say that out loud?"

_\- Well? How do I look?_

_\- Wow ..._

_\- Little bit of you, a little bit of me ..._

_\- That seems to be the winning combination ..._

He smirked. "Yeah, you did. Truth is hard to ignore: we **are** a winning combination ..."

Pulling up to the curb in front of her building, he shifted the car to park. "Here we are ..."

She waited a beat. "Did you want to come on up? No lessons or lectures; I thought we could just hang out ... we'll watch something ... N-B-D ..."

On the contrary, it was a pretty big deal. She didn't want the evening to end, but she fully expected him to say 'no', because even with Saturday around the corner, he generally didn't deviate from his daily early-morning wakeup routine. Fortunately, he still had the capacity to surprise her.

"Yes, Eliza. I'd like that very much." 

Inside, they talked over coffee about their evening with Kevin: she mocked him about his secret love of K-pop, and he questioned her choice of snacks for children. Secretly they delighted in each other's company in the warmth of her apartment. She convinced him to watch this awesome reality show she had begun binge-watching. After one brief look on the screen, he immediately began to argue about how useless this was, contributing little to nothing to the important conversations of the day. She merely shrugged, saying the show was effectively and partly a commentary on her generation. 

"If this is what passes for cogent discourse, woe be to your generation ..."

"Just keep watching, Henry; it'll grow on you ... "

"Yeah, like some tired old fungus ..."

She glared at him, but it wasn't long to the fact he began watching "Dating Naked" as carefully as she, and he was rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Henry, they're butt naked, and I can literally hear you rolling your eyes ..."

"How? You can **not** literally; that's not possible. And the phrase is 'buck naked,' not 'butt naked'."

"Whatevs ... I know you. And I said 'no lectures' ..."

Soon, he was laughing out loud. Targeted within a very specific range of body shapes and sizes, constructed dating realities in the absence of clothing had **so** much to say about finding your soulmate. Which, to Eliza's credit, she pointed out that a year of change meant she could still watch the show, and mock all the participants mercilessly, especially if she could do the mocking online. That might've alarmed Henry to an increase in her 'haters', but he knew she could easily handle "them betches", and fight whatever drama there was online.

As the credits rolled, she turned to him, a reluctant note in her voice. "Did you want to watch something else?"

"I do. May I have the remote?" He scanned the program guide and his eyes found the target. "How about reruns of "Planet Earth" by David Attenborough?"

"Who is this David AttenBORING guy?"

"Who is ...? Eliza, David Attenborough has spent a good portion of his life filming nature and educating people ..."

"J/K, Henry, J/K. I know who he is ..."

"You do?"

"Yes. And no thanks to you and your recommendations, I began watching his documentary on the Galapagos on YouTube. I'm seriously hooked, with all the cute animals. I wanna go someday ..."

"Which animal is your favourite?"

"I like the iguana, because it's got this spiky stoic look. But I really like the blue-footed booby, because I ..."

"... because you can say 'booby' ..."

"C'mon, repeat after me, Henry: boooooby. 'I like boobies, and I cannot lie ...'"

"You're hilarious. What are you, seven years old?"

She nodded enthusiastically like a kid. "So, what's your favorite?"

"I like penguins, but my favorite is the tortoise. They're enormous, and they've been around for a very long time. They seem like very proud creatures. If only they could talk, what stories they might tell."

"We're so totally watching 'Planet Earth' ..."

"You know, this is huuuuge. You and I are watching a documentary. Together. In the same place. At the same time ..." He laughed.

"Dammit, Henry, you better not say a word about this to others at work. I have a reputation to maintain," she said with a grin.

"I promise ..."

"Pinky promise?" She curled her little finger for him.

"Pinky promise," he replied, his finger linked with hers.

Propped on one arm, Eliza sat with her legs tucked underneath, leaning towards Henry at the end of the couch. He faced the television, but he had stopped paying attention to the documentary. His attention was elsewhere, specifically on someone. 

Eliza had moved towards him, like a feline on stealth. Gradually, she sprawled out on the couch, her head resting on her hands, a crown of auburn on his lap. Her eyes remained forward and fixed on the screen. Occasionally, she would adjust her hands, squeezing his thigh or knee. 

He ran his fingers freely through her hair, smoothing the long soft locks, stroking her shoulder with the other hand. He gently squeezed her arm, feeling muscle and flesh underneath. He couldn't believe this was really happening; touching each other freely without judgement or ramification. For all intents and purposes, they were 'domesticating' like a couple. He knew she was asleep; he could hear and feel her breathing become slow and regular, even if it sounded a lot like sighs of pleasure.

But there was one very big difference. They were **not** a couple.

With Eliza snoozing in his lap, he realized he wanted more, more evenings like this, more days with her. After all that had happened to them in the past year, he understood now he wanted to be with her. Like a brand new bloom in the sheltered and scorched corner of his heart, he had finally bridged the gap in his mind.

But old habits died hard, and he didn't want to scare her.

"Eliza?" He shook her shoulder gently.

"Mmmm? Henry?" She yawned.

"It's late ... I should get going ..."

She turned over in his lap and looked back up at him. He was very tempted to lean down for a little taste. She took a good long look at his stormy eyes, and saw exactly what he wanted and whom he wanted. She wished he would give in. When he slowly shuffled to the side and rose from the couch, she quickly exhaled to hide her frustration. He caught the sound of her disappointment, and yet, he still made the motion to leave.

She rose as well to stand in front of him. They stood as if they were ready for some kind of duel, remembering the moments leading up to his rejection.

He stared hungry for an unnamed yet fully established desire. His right arm shifted forward, moving with a mind of its own. His hand slowly went up her arm, touching her skin, leaving a trail of fire up to her neck. He cupped her cheek, caressing her soft skin with his thumb. She closed her eyes, giving in to the sensations he was producing. Leaning forward, she nuzzled the palm of his very warm hand. She opened her eyes again, and reached up to hold onto his hand, slowly rubbing his knuckles and the top of his hand with her thumb.

"Eliza, I enjoyed hanging out with you tonight ..."

She smiled shyly. "I did, too, Henry ..." 

He dropped his hand, and she let go as well. "See you Monday?"

"I'll see you before. Don't you remember? We're having Sunday brunch with Bethany ..."

"Not that I'm really complaining, but I'm puzzled why I'm still accompanying you to brunch with your sister ..."

"And I'm still telling you she wants to meet you; I've talked about you tons. Big sis is checkin' out who li'l sis is hanging with ..."

He rolled his eyes for her benefit. "I'm sure I'll impress her with my grooming, impeccable charm, and fine witty conversation ..."

"Ugh, no! For the love of God, do  **not** bore her with your freakish love of documentaries ..." 

"Says the girl whom I've got hooked on David Attenborough ..."

She put her hand on his mouth. "Sssssssh! Just for that, you're driving Sunday: be here at 11 to pick me up ..."

He laughed. "Okay okay! I'm gonna go." Opening the front door, he walked out into the hallway and turned around. "See you Sunday ..." He leaned forward and gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

She closed her eyes and breathed. _And he smells so good ..._

Before entering the elevator, he snuck a peek back at apartment 307. She was still there, standing at the open door. She stared back openly, an expression that said: _I know what you're thinking and feeling. So why the quack are you leaving? Actually, I know why you're leaving; I totes get it, but you are still stupid silly for leaving .._.'

Her expression conveyed a lot to him without the inconvenient necessity of words. 

"See you," she said, waving to him before he moved into the elevator.

Inside the safety of her half-empty apartment, her back to the closed door, she had one thought. _That. Was. Epic._

Inside the safety of the descending elevator, he had but one thought. _Something big just happened._

Within the echo chambers of his glass house an hour later, he reached for a small framed picture in his den. He had few pictures of people around the house, but this picture was his favorite. He had 'liked' this photo the moment he saw it on Instagram. He ran his finger across the glass, across the image of her serene smile. 

He had lied to her at the time. He adored her, and in no way she was merely a 'tie'. She was far too important to him.

Tucked behind the picture frame was a folded single-page note, handed to him a week ago from Saperstein.

_"One day, you will look at this woman, and you will wonder where she was your entire life. She will turn your life upside down, she will piss you off like no one else. You will realize she crashed into your life like a bull in a china shop. Though subtlety is not her strongest suit, blunt force is also what you needed at the time. She demolished those walls as surely as you had built them over time._

_One day, you'll wake up to find yourself looking at this woman, and you'll come to understand what love looks like in return. And may I say, son: she's been right there in front of you this entire time."_

Henry had once gone to Saperstein for some advice, prompting the handwritten note. The following day in Henry's office, Saperstein spoke without preamble about Yazmin and how he came to his own realization about the most important woman in his life.

There was no direct reference to a specific woman in Sam's letter.

For Henry, there was no need. No need at all. 


	3. Confrontation (Resolve)

Eliza charged through the open door of the side office, like a woman charged with the directive to shop at the Glendora Galleria. "Henry! We have to talk! Now!" 

"And a hello to you, too, Eliza ..." One look at her face and he realized this would not be one like her regular social calls. "What's going on? And why are you looking at me that way?"

"I've had it up to here ..." 

One of the many things he'd learned about her was that once she made her mind up about something, she was as stubborn like a pitbull in Prada. 

"Eliza, can you please tell me what's wrong?" 

"If you're attracted to me, and by the way, I know that you are, you are obligated to tell me. I demand an answer!" 

He looked infuriatingly calm in his seat behind the desk. "Perhaps it's best if you clarify what this is about ..."

"I told you once I might have accidentally fallen in love with you, but it all went to shit when you rejected me. We gave each other some space, and ..." 

"... and I told you I needed some time ..." 

"Time's up, and I'm warning you, Henry: do **NOT** block this ..." 

"I'm really confused right now ..." 

She set her hands on her hips. "Let me unconfuse you. First of all, I heard the exchange you had with Miller. I can't believe I was hots all over for him ..." 

"How? You heard that?" 

"The whole thing." 

"Oh." 

"Is that all you have to say?" 

"I'm not happy with the way he treated you." 

She shrugged "I wasn't exactly blame-free ..." 

"Maybe. He never told you he was married, did he?" 

"No."

"Has he apologized to you?" 

With an unconscious twitch of her lips, she walked up to his desk, and sat in one of the chairs. "Yeah, I had a weird conversation with Miller this morning. He basically said he was sorry." 

"Basically?"

"Yeah. He was saying a lot of useless things, but he said 'sorry I didn't tell you I have a wife'. Not gonna lie, I was upset even if it happened ages ago. I didn't even have to gif my way through that ..." 

"I don't know what that means, but wow. Honestly, I didn't expect him to follow through ..." 

"You didn't give him much choice with your demand. Thought it was kinda hot, actually ..." 

"Eliza ..." 

"There's more. The second thing has a lot to do what happened over the weekend." 

"The weekend?" he asked, wondering if he'd been finally caught. 

"I know what you're thinking, and you're not very good at pretending." 

So, he **had** been caught. "That's because I stopped pretending, Eliza." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means I saw a future with us. A future with quiet evenings at home. A future with me outside of my comfort zone, and you by my side. A future where we're having Sunday brunch with friends and family, and we're laughing over stuff that happens to us during the week. A future where I can no longer accept your absence. A future where I imagine my life weaved with yours. A future where we make a life for ourselves together." 

"Oh, my God! You're **serious** ..." 

He graced her with a wry grin. "Seriously. Tell me, Eliza: do I still have a chance?" 

The look in her eyes charged with a little animosity. "I once exposed myself to you ..." 

"But?" 

"But I've often asked myself: am I gonna take a chance on you again?'" 

"Eliza, I'm very sorry I hurt you." 

His words soothed the hurt, as her shoulders slumped in relief. "I haven't accidentally fallen in love with you. No more, I'm done legit ..." 

His heart sunk, fearing he'd lost her. "Tell me please: what's changed between then and now?" 

Her demeanor transformed from angry firebrand to devastating angel. "Henry, I'm **totally** in love with you. You're the only one who sees me, who knows me, who puts up with me with a roll of the eyes, a frown, and wrinkling of the nose. You're the only one who sees me without any filters: you've seen my worst, and you've seen my best. Others would've run screaming for the hills, but you're still here. You're my friend, you're my best friend." 

With the thaw and melt in her words, he nodded. "I've long accepted you're my best friend, too. I learned over the weekend that despite our differences, we're great together, and I decided I wanted more."

"Henry, tell me how you feel about me. I need to know." 

He stared at her. Too long for her liking, she thought, and for a short moment, she was afraid this had been a crazy dream and it would all turn to shit again. She had ignored any alternative, because she could not and would not wrap her head around how things might be if he rejected her again.  

"Well then ..." He got up from his chair, and moved around the desk to stand in front of her. "I only have one answer for you." 

"What?!" She stood, giving her best pleading look without the appearance of a pout. 

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Eliza, I love you, too."  

Before she could respond, he leaned forward and kissed her. 

Eliza retreated a fraction to look at him, open-mouthed in disbelief. "You ..." 

"I'm sorry I kept you at bay. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." 

Eliza leaned forward, their noses touching, their breaths tickling each other's skin, teasing the other's lips. Breathless, she managed a few soft words. "It's about quacking time, Henry ..." 

"You suspected I had feelings for you, didn't you?" 

"I know you've been staring a lot at me of late, when you think I'm not looking. Talk about upping the smolder factor ..." 

She would always be the most perceptive of them both, but there was truth in the knowing and there was truth in the speaking. "I don't want to waste any more time. I want to be with you." 

No longer able to resist the pull, they moved slowly, drawn to each other. She rested one hand on his shoulder while her other hand grasped his tie, as he held her gently by the upper arms. This was an unconscious repeat of "The Rejection". That fact had slowly dawned on Henry when he saw the same realization on Eliza's face.

"I'm not going anywhere, Eliza. Nobody else is waiting for me; it's just you, only you. And I'm right here ..."He pulled her in, enveloping her completely in his arms. 

She choked out a muffled sob, the long buried pain coming out to the light. She hadn't realized how much she needed his words and actions. The kiss she felt on the top of her head was a balm to the old wound. But she wanted more than simple relief.  

All he saw were her impossibly green eyes, light sprinkle of freckles around her smooth nose, rosy tear-stained cheeks, her full red lips; her strength of character, her winning smile, her tenacity to challenge, her commitment to her friends, her unbelievable patience when it came to him. This would be the start of their brand new story. 

Henry and Eliza inched forward. Their lips met, their new kiss tentative to touch, another sampling to become familiarized with the taste.  

They stepped back for a glance. Eyes shimmering and wide in wonderment, they saw the whole truth in each other. She bit her lip, even as his tongue darted out to wet his. This moment was theirs and nobody else's. 

They moved quickly, and surrendered to each other, satisfying their hunger, quenching their thirst, and savoring each other's mouths.


	4. Resolution (Capitulate)

Charmonique was compiling numbers for a report on how much time guests stayed during their visits to KinderKare headquarters and the frequency of their return visits. Saperstein wanted to know if the reception needed additional seating, expanding, or a more welcoming design. She saw Eliza stomp past front reception and march down the hall to Henry's office. 

Charmonique also caught the look in Eliza's eyes, and something clicked in the receptionist's mind. She picked up the phone's handset and pressed a button on the console. With the connection made, she said, "Ca-caw! Ca-caw!"

Love not only blinds; the roar and the rush of a first kiss can be deafening. There is no world outside of what's right in front of you. However, the whispers and "ooohs" and "aaahs" eventually caught Eliza's attention. 

"Henry ..." 

His eyes remained closed, a satisfied dreamy look on his face. "Yes, Eliza?"  

"I hate to break this up, because you know I'm totes all in on this." She nibbled his lips for emphasis.   

"Yeah?" 

"But we have an audience." 

"What?" 

They lifted their heads from their own respective love-haze, and they saw a small crowd had gathered in the hall outside his office door. The door had remained open from the moment she stepped inside his office. Out of the chorus of voices, the most audible "awwwwww" was most definitely Charmonique's. 

Saperstein's voice was first to rise above the crowd. "If you're wondering, Charmonique called me, and I had everyone gather here." 

 _This is amazeballs,_ Eliza thought. _Everybody's here. And we're their entertainment ..._  

Henry's voice betrayed astonishment. "What ... why?" Eliza reached for and held onto his hand to steady him. 

Amid the commotion of camera clicks and flashes, they heard distinct and familiar voices.

"We had a running bet on you two ..." said Linda with a big smile, holding her phone high to record the stunned looks on the couple's faces.

"... everybody in the office ..." added Raj. 

"... we were betting on who would give in first ..." said Larry. 

"... I've been keeping an eye on your one-and-one meetings," said Charlie. 

"... and who would plant the first kiss ..." Terrance supplied. 

"... I won the bet!"  

Amazed, Henry and Eliza looked at each other with the same thought: _JOAN?!_

Joan nodded at them both, turning away satisfied with a knowing grin. 

"Huh," Henry finally replied. "Who knew ..."

"... Joan had a romantic streak," Eliza finished with a look of admiration and newfound respect. 

"Oh, my God," Charmonique piped in. "They're sooooo cute! They're already finishing each other's sentences ...." 

"Now now, show's over, people!" Saperstein moved forward to the door's entrance, and started shooing people away. "Don't you people have work to do? Let's give them some space and privacy ..." 

"It's about damn time, too, Father Time ..."  

That voice was all too familiar: it was Freddy's. "About time you kissed that beautiful woman, but nowhere as beautiful as my wife, Holly, of course ..." 

Eliza nodded at Freddy in acknowledgement, and as the latter departed, he graced Henry with the two finger-gun salute. 

Henry turned to Eliza. "Did that just happen?" 

"Yep, sure did; preeeeeetty sure it juuust happened ..." 

As the rest of the group dispersed, Sam snuck his head inside the door. "Uh, Henry? Eliza?" he asked in a conspiratorial voice. "I want all the details. You know, so I can provide details to Yazmin ... "

Henry blushed in embarrassment, a little scandalized at being caught out in front of everybody. That in turn made Eliza break out in a big blazing smile, because she thought he looked adorbs.  

Henry appeared to wilt in some discomfort. "Sir, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but can you please go away? Eliza and I have further matters to discuss." 

Saperstein folded his arms, his gaze on them both. "Should I be aware of any 'projects' you're working on?" 

"Well, sir, they're very important matters vital to the well-being of the company," Eliza said. 

"Exactly," added Henry. "Because when the top people from Marketing and Sales are happy, who knows how high they can take the company." 

"Is that how it works? All this time, and I hadn't realized I was merely sitting in my office for hours, looking magnificent for my staff." Sam supplied with a wry smile. 

"Sir," Eliza interjected. "Your vision, leadership, and direction are what drives this company's success." 

"I know, Miss Dooley. That's why I get paid the big bucks." Sam looked between Henry and Eliza, and saw the simmering fire in the room."Well then, I'll leave things here, in your good hands.Both of you." 

"Thank you, sir." Eliza followed him to the open door. After a moment, she poked her head out the door to find no one had remained or lingered. 

She turned around to Henry and whispered. "I thought he would never leave!"

Henry chuckled. "Yeah. Right?" 

She braced her hands on his shoulders. "Now then, Henry, would you like to know what I read on Buzzfeed earlier today?" 

His hands on her waist, Henry had become used to Eliza's rapid changes in subject; he had become better and quicker on the uptake. "Some hot new fashion tip? The latest gossip?" 

"Duh, of course! But no. Instead, there was an item on staying healthy, and a lot of stuff on great sex." She waggled her eyebrows. 

He chuckled."Was that all?" 

"No, silly. The title of the post was: 'Number One Tip To Health: Kiss the One You Love'." 

"Oh." He slipped his arms out of their amorous clinch. Momentarily confused, she understood when he closed the office door, engaged the lock, and returned to where she stood.   

"Now ... where were we? Oh yes," he continued. "I realize that as friends I'm responsible for your well-being: mentally, emotionally, and physically." 

"Oooooooh, I like that, Henry ... especially the physical part ..." 

"And who am I to deny you the imperative to maintaining full optimal health ..."

She hooked her arms around his neck. "The only imperative I'm directing at you is for your soft lips to be planted firmly on mine ..." 

"Your wish is my command, my dear ..." 

"See, I told you I'm looking forward to bending you to my will ..." 

Staring at her lips, he leaned closer. "And I'm looking forward to every moment ..." 

A few minutes of precious solitude passed with occasional gasps or quiet words. Words like "more" and "don't stop" were interspersed in between long periods of delicious lip lock. 

"Eliza, honey ..." 

"I'm sorry, but did you just call me honey?" 

"Are you okay with that?" 

"I'm more than okay with that. It's super sweet." She leaned forward to kiss and seal her approval. 

"I wanted to mention a couple things ..." 

"Just a couple? Usually, you're so wordy ..."

He chuckled. "That's true. Truth is, when you're on a roll, you're not so bad yourself." 

She laughed. "What is it you wanted to tell me that's so important you interrupted kissing-time?" 

"First, I'm glad you barged into my office that day last year when you asked me to help you make changes in your life. Second, not only do I love you, but I really do like you, too. I've never known anyone like you, and you are an incredibly unique friend in my life. Third, I look forward to spontaneous bouts of kissing time in the near future. And finally, Miss Dooley: best ultimatum ever."

"Don't you think it was time?"

"When I was at your place last weekend, I realized there was never going to be anybody else but you. Having you in my arms and having you in my lap showed me the promise of a future we can have together.

"I **was** trying to seduce you. I was upset my mojo didn't work, even though I understood your reaction."

"I was going to clear out my schedule today and tomorrow so we could talk. So I could tell you how I really feel about you. But you beat me to the punch. You've always been brave, and that's one of the things I admire about you, Eliza. From an early age, you've always been one helluva fighter."

"Thank you," she replied, moved by his admission. "And by the way, that was more than a couple of things, Henry."

"I know. It's gotta be more than one or two things when it comes to Eliza Dooley." 

She nodded in appreciation, holding her gilded smartphone at a distance. "Can I?"

"Yeah sure. Why not?"

Eliza snapped a few selfies of them both, marking a change in her status from 'solo act' to 'winning team.' Within moments, she got a like on Instagram from @bestany_dooley with the comment "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"I've gotta call Bethany!"

Henry laughed softly. "That was a great Sunday brunch by the way. I like your sister, and I'm very pleased you and she are getting along so well. I'm sure she'll take our news very well."

Eliza giggled. " **Our** news ..."

A knock on the office door shook them out of their reverie, and they heard a familiar receptionist's voice. "Can I come in? Are you decent?"

Henry replied. "Noooooo! Yesssss!"

Eliza piped in. "Unfortunately!"

Henry returned to the front door, unlocking and opening the door a crack. "How may I help you, Charmonique?"

"What **are** you both doing in there?"

"Wouldn't **you** like to know?!" Eliza blared from inside.

Hiding his embarrassment with newfound skill, Henry calmly asked. "Seriously, Charmonique. What can I do for you?"

"I buzzed your phone, but you were 'occupied'. You have a call from Ethan Chase."

"What?" Eliza appeared behind Henry's shoulder.

He opened the door wider and glanced between Eliza and Charmonique. "I haven't seen or heard Ethan since he left for Imperium Pharmaceuticals months ago."

"Ethan mentioned something about a new business opportunity," Charmonique said.

Henry turned to Eliza. "I'd love to stay and kiss you all day, but we **are** at work."

Eliza stuck her lower lip in a faux-pout, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Talk about shitty timing. A girl can dream, can't she?"

Charmonique rolled her eyes and muttered. "Even this is too much for me. I'm outtie ..."

They watched her walk away. "You're incorrigible, Eliza."

"Yeah, right! This coming from the guy who says he wants to kiss me all day."

"Can't deny the truth. It's time I stopped lying to you and to myself."

She leaned in for a kiss and a peck on his cheek. "Go answer the phone and talk to Ethan."

"Come by my place tonight. I'll make dinner for us both."

"Something more than ...?"

"Yes, Eliza, something more than just salad."

"And what are we gonna do after dinner?"

He grabbed her by the waist. "I'm sure we'll think of something." 

They stared into each other's eyes, moving slowly towards each other, pulled by the force of mutual gravity and attraction.

"Ethan's still on hold!" Charmonique bellowed from reception.

They laughed, leaning together, their foreheads touching. "I guess I should answer the phone."

"I won't be far," said Eliza, unwrapping herself from their embrace.

"You never are, and I love that about you."

He returned to sit in his desk chair and picked up the phone, his back to the open door. "Ethan! It's been a long time ... "

Arms folded, Eliza leaned against the open doorway, her gaze on Henry. Uptight guy with a love of bowties and salad, work colleague, acquaintance, advisor, friend, best friend, partner, smolder-and-grab boyfriend.

_It sure has been an interesting year._

**Author's Note:**

> While it's still a little difficult to accept this show is gone, I wrote "Ultimatum" to recognize the one-year anniversary of "Selfie"'s broadcast debut on American ABC-TV on Tuesday, September 30, 2014.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please click on the "Kudos <3" button below, and leave a comment. I would very much like to know what you think!
> 
> Please check out [my other "Selfie" stories](http://archiveofourown.org/users/uebermensch/pseuds/uebermensch/works?fandom_id=2920943).


End file.
